1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board for a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of transmission lines and an electromagnetic field depending on the kind of transmission lines may be mainly classified into a micro-strip line and a strip line. In both the micro-strip line and the strip line, a signal line forms a ground and an electric field. Here, the formed electric field has an influence on a characteristic impedance.
Impedance characteristics in the micro-strip line and the strip line are determined by a line width and thickness of the signal line, a height between the signal line and a ground pattern, and a permittivity εr of a medium configuring an insulating layer.
However, in the case in which impedance matching is not performed in the respective components and a circuit, an integrated circuit (IC) may be damaged or energy loss may be caused, due to a reflective wave.